The Day She Stopped Loving Sam
by Synesthete314
Summary: Leah Clearwater will never forget the moment she realized she no longer loved Sam Uley. She was standing in the doorway of the most unusual telephone booth she had ever seen.“Yeah, it’s bigger on the inside.” DOCTOR WHO crossover. One-shot.


The Day She Stopped Loving Sam

Author's Note: There is both angst and humor in this. Crossover fic between Twilight and Doctor Who. No pairings. No bad language. Please review.

Timeline: Post BD. Post S4 finale.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot.

* * *

At dawn on a Sunday morning, Leah Clearwater was standing, drenched, in the middle of a Laundromat surround by the shrapnel of an exploded washing machine. The man standing next to her looked much the same.

"So… you're saying that there was a time vortex connected to the washing machine I was using?"

"Well, it was a segment of the time vortex, but basically… Yes."

"Oh."

"You were brilliant by the way. That paper clip idea, very clever," he said with a wide grin.

"Uh… Thanks," Leah said, smiling a bit. It wasn't everyday you got told by a handsome stranger that you were "brilliant."

"So, listen, you could come with me, if you like. Traveling."

Leah turned to him.

"I saw… in your head, before..." He trailed off for a second. "I can't give you what you lost, but I can give you something else. We can be friends." He was more serious now than he had been a moment ago.

Leah thought for moment. She knew what he had seen, Sam; and her feelings for Sam; the motivation that backed all of her decisions, the need to get away from Sam. Leah had given up on imprinting, she was a genetic mistake. Being part of the pack, even Jacob's was not helping her get over Sam the normal way either. She just kept running further and further away. It was working too; her feelings for him (the romantic ones anyway) were dying. It was becoming increasingly easy to love him the right way, as an Alpha, or a brother. But this choice she had been given, she knew it was an honor. Not many people were offered it. Leah didn't want it to be tainted by Sam. She wanted to be able to accept the offer for what it was, not as another step on her running track. She thought for a moment more.

"I'll need some new clothes. All mine are…" she made an obscure hand gesture at the ex-washing machine.

His reaction was instantaneous. He beamed like a little kid on Christmas. "Oh, you're going to love it." He hugged her.

His enthusiasm was contagious and Leah felt herself smiling too. They walked outside together, and she followed him over to a blue police box. He unlocked the door, and held it open for her, "Leah Clearwater, Welcome to the TARDIS."

She stepped inside and gasped.

"Yeah, it's bigger on the inside," he said as he stepped inside behind her.

She watched him as he went to the central controls. She might never imprint, and she wasn't in love with this man, would never be _in love_ with this man, but Leah knew that Sam's influence in her life was over. She had something better now. She had the Doctor and she would follow him for as long as she could.

"Well, come on then! I need some help with these controls. Just grab that knobby-thing there and we'll be off to this great Bazaar planet I know of."

"You're taking me to a bizarre planet my first time around?"

"No, no, a Bazaar Planet. Like a giant marketplace. An outdoor shopping mall, only much more interesting with better food. You can get some new clothes there."

"I don't have any money."

"Neither do I, always best to travel light. Hold on!" With that they were off, without a single glance back.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

"Doctor, is that supposed to happen?" Leah yelled over the loud noise of the TARDIS.

"No, something must have knocked us off course. That's weird. What could possibly be in the time vortex that the scanner didn't pick up." He smacked a monitor. "Well, we've stopped, might as well take a look outside." He went over to the door and pulled it open.

Leah peered out over his shoulder; it just looked like black space to her.

"Aha! We must have hit this and it knocked us off course." He grabbed a piece of fabric that had snagged on the corner. "What—"

"Hey! My lucky underwear! I thought that was lost in the washing machine incident."

~FIN


End file.
